Sarpa
The Sarpa is a short range gunblade combining a keen blade with a burst-fire rifle. It normally fires five-round bursts, although some stance combo attacks fire ten rounds at half damage. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against health. *Good critical chance. *Very high status chance. **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , , and . *Gunblade shots functions similarly to a burst-fire rifle, firing out 5 bullets in quick succession. **Each bullet in a burst affects the Melee Combo Counter. **Shots have a chance to stagger enemies. **Firing within 4 meters of an enemy will ragdoll them. **Shots do not use ammo. **Shots have innate Punch Through. Disadvantages: *Lowest base damage of all gunblades. **Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Gunblade shots have linear damage falloff from 100% to 14.29% from 20m to 40m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed, for melee weapons only via ). *Gunblade shots have a very large spread. *Gunblade shots are alarming. Notes *Shots from charged attacks deal 300% damage. *Shots have innate punch through when firing through enemies and non-terrain objects, e.g. Grineer Blunts. *Missed shots do not influence the accuracy rating in the mission progress table. Shots that hit, however, do. *Firing the gun does not invalidate the "The Sword Alone" achievement. *Charged shots do not pass through Frost's Snow Globe if players are standing outside the globe. *Jumping cannot be done until the charge shot animation has ended. *Charged shots are affected by the following: **Heavy Attack mods, such as . **Stealth melee damage multiplier. **Melee Combo Counter. ***Each target hit provides 1 hit to the counter. Multiple pellets striking a single target will count each pellet as one hit. **Attack speed mods. **Warframe abilities. ***Pellets are unaffected by . *Some stance combos fire twice the number of bullets. s combos work as follows: **''Vagabond Blitz'' – 3rd attack shoots 5 bullets **''Final Showdown'' – 3rd attack shoots 10 bullets **''Desperado Zeal'' – 4th attack shoots 10 bullets, 5th shoots 5 *This weapon has two different animations for charged attack: **Charged animation using (this animation applies to charged attacks while using the melee weapon) **Charged animation using (this animation applies to charged attacks while using the melee weapon). Tips *The charged shot can be chained, even while sliding, by pressing and holding E with the right timing (rather than making a first melee attack followed by a shot). * works extremely well with this weapon; Each bullet fired reduces the targets base armor by 6. * with a status chance build is excellent on it. *Each bullet counts as a separate hit on nullifier bubbles making it fairly good at destroying them. Trivia *''Sarpa'' (सर्प) is the Sanskrit term for snake or serpent. Media SarpaCodex.png|Sarpa in Codex. Warframe SARPA Gunblade Setup Discussion Warframe Sarpa, Better Bang than the Redeemer? thequickdraw Redeemer VS Sarpa Side-By-Side Comparison Warframe Leveling - Sarpa Episode 1 Patch History Actual patch notes made a mistake on new range. *Damage increased from 70 to 160. *Range increased from 0.5 to 2. *Status Chance increased from 10% to 28%. *Critical Chance increased from 5% to 14%. *Critical Damage increased from 1.5x to 2x. *Slam Attack increased from 140 to 480. *Slide Attack increased from 210 to 320. *Parry Angle set to 45. *Fixed incoming fire interrupting Gunblade charge attacks. *Fixed a flickering issue with the Sarpa Day of the Dead Skin. *Fixed Ash’s Rising Storm combo building much faster than intended due to an interaction with Relentless Combo and a Gunblade weapon. *Adjusted Gunblade holster position on Wisp for the Sarpa. *Updated and fixed some Sarpa firing sounds. *Introduced. }} See Also * , the first gunblade weapon introduced. es:Sarpa ru:Сарпа fr:Sarpa Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 19 Category:Tenno Category:Gunblade Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Burst Fire